


惡魔的情人(賽謝)

by abc761012



Category: Black Butler, 黑執事, 黒執事
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 22:18:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18949771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abc761012/pseuds/abc761012
Summary: 有自創人物，配對：賽謝等，其餘不詳XDP.S：因尚未看見謝爾(或謝爾他哥)原本叫什麼名字？所以就先用不同的翻譯替代





	1. Chapter 1

人物介紹：

賽巴斯欽．米卡艾利斯

凡多姆海伍家的執事。惡魔路西法王。與謝爾訂下了契約。他真正身份不是人類，而是惡魔。人類的攻擊對他無效。左手的手背有著一個魔法陣（契約證明）。

「賽巴斯欽」是目前主人謝爾所取的名字（由來是以前凡多姆海伍家所飼養的寵物犬），本名不明。

品格、修養、知識、樣貌都是完美，是真正完美的男人。有時表面沒有出面大罵、但心裡卻給予對方毒舌的評論。經常幫園丁、女僕及廚師收拾善後。

「身為凡多姆海伍家的執事，怎麼能連這種程度的事也不會呢？」、「我只是一名執事罷了。」、「Yes,my Lord。（遵命，我的主人）」是他的口頭禪。

喜歡貓科動物（尤其是貓），喜歡按貓手掌上的肉球。但不喜歡狗。

絕不向人類說謊，而名言「我只是一名執事罷了（私はあくまで執事ですから）」中，其實隱含著「私は悪魔で執事ですから（我是個惡魔，同時也是執事）」的意思。

☆雪莉．米卡艾利斯

凡多姆海伍家的女僕，真實身分為惡魔路西法王的妹妹，也就是賽巴斯欽．米卡艾利斯的妹妹，墮落天使（也就是惡魔和天使結合所生的小孩），翅膀一邊是白色一邊是黑色，這樣一律都稱呼為墮落天使，等級比墮天使還要來的高。

謝爾父親的初戀情人，曾經因為某些關係救了謝爾的父親，後來因為女王趕盡殺絕的關係救出謝爾和謝爾的父親，來不及救出瑞秋這點讓她很自責（天使善良的個性使然），瑞秋生前就拜託她和謝爾的父親在一起，瑞秋知道謝爾的父親真正喜歡的人就是她。

亞麻色的頭髮和碧綠的眼眸，跟一般的惡魔還有天使不太一樣，深得惡魔路西法的疼愛，個性和小貓一般倔強，所以總是被逗弄的一方（賽巴斯欽的惡趣味之一就是逗弄自己的妹妹）。

『雪莉』是謝爾的父親所起的名字，本名為『雪兒』，是惡魔路西法親自取名的。

☆雷蒙．雷丁頓．米卡艾利斯

惡魔稱之為『紅魔』，凡多姆海伍家的執事。與夏爾訂下了契約。他真正身份不是人類，而是惡魔。人類的攻擊對他無效。左手的手背有著一個魔法陣（契約證明）。

賽巴斯欽．米卡艾利斯的弟弟，雪兒的二哥，因為妹妹的關係而邂逅夏爾這個孩子，所以挺喜歡他的，據某些原因把這個孩子帶在身邊，後來跟著賽巴斯欽、雪兒一起待在人間陪伴夏爾。

由於整身是紅色的樣子，所以才會有紅魔這個稱呼，名字本來就有紅色之意，也因此有這樣的稱呼，大家習慣性稱呼雷蒙或是雷丁頓，對於人類不是很討厭也不是很喜愛，但是很疼愛夏爾這孩子。

謝爾．凡多姆海伍

12歲就是製造糖果和玩具的大規模公司「凡多姆公司」的社長，是個天才實業家。性格任性傲慢、冷靜沈寂。下午茶時間是不可或缺的，從他偷吃賽巴斯欽為了來 客所做的「暴坊伯爵」巧克力雕像的頭可以窺見謝爾身為小孩愛吃甜食的一面。絕招是「三球雪糕」，出沒地帶為三個傭人的頭上。患有哮喘病。

以「死亡後將靈魂交給他」的條件與賽巴斯欽訂下契約，因此賽巴斯欽就以一名執事的身份跟隨他。帶著眼罩的右眼有個與賽巴斯欽相同的魔法陣（契約證明）。這 個「契約書」有可以命令賽巴斯欽做任何事的功能，而且要絕對服從，但契約書也是惡魔用來追蹤訂下契約者的標記，同時意味著訂下契約者絕對不能從惡魔身邊逃 離。

為了女王（英國皇家）背負了骯髒的工作——管理英國的黑社會，又被稱為「邪惡貴族」、「女王的看門狗」、「黑社會的秩序」。

☆夏爾．凡多姆海伍

謝爾的雙胞胎弟弟，個性比較安靜害羞，總是喜歡躲在大人的身後，因此謝爾非常的保護他，因為某些原因紅魔跟在身邊，非常的喜歡紅魔這個執事，偶爾會幫忙兄長處理一些事情。

不過從未對外公開過他的身分，所以很多人都不清楚他的存在，除了親戚朋友以外沒有幾個人知道他的存在，但是當年是兇手想要抓的目標，被紅魔救回來，非常的黏雪兒這個繼母。

以「死亡後將靈魂交給他」的條件與雷蒙訂下契約，因此雷蒙就以一名執事的身份跟隨他。帶著眼罩的左眼有個與雷蒙相同的魔法陣（契約證明）。這個「契約書」 有可以命令雷蒙做任何事的功能，而且要絕對服從，但契約書也是惡魔用來追蹤訂下契約者的標記，同時意味著訂下契約者絕對不能從惡魔身邊逃離。

註明：黑執事當中實際上謝爾有雙胞胎兄弟，但是樞娘從未公佈名字，因此以另外的譯名替代。

☆艾達．凡多姆海伍

雪莉和文森的女兒，在謝爾、夏爾十歲的時候出生，也就是謝爾、夏爾遭到家庭變故後沒有多久就出生的妹妹，謝爾、夏爾非常的疼愛他們兩人的妹妹艾達，甚至會輪流陪伴她玩耍。

艾達混有天使、惡魔、人類這三種的血統，畢竟母親是天使與惡魔的混血，父親是人類轉變過來的惡魔，多少還是會帶有人類的血統，因為血統很混亂的關係，有時候能力會讓人小小傷腦筋。

家世非常的好，外祖父是惡魔之王撒旦，舅舅是魔界之王路西法，另外一位舅舅是惡魔族的王族，父親是貴族世家的人，母親是惡魔族的公主，沒有任何人敢欺負她，而且兩位兄長也特別保護她。

☆文森．凡多姆海伍

或稱為文森特．凡多姆海伍，謝爾的父親，曾經被雪莉救過後迷戀上雪莉。

後來知道雪莉要來到自己家裡工作就非常的高興，一直非常的愛慕雪莉，讓雪莉成為自己的貼身女僕和執事。

由於自己的愛慕被妻子發現也告訴妻子說這件事情，瑞秋只是微笑的告訴他要好好的和雪莉在一起，這件事情文森特非常的感謝自己的妻子。

後因為被女王殺害差點死掉，被雪莉用自己的力量救回來，之後就隱居幕後讓自己的兒子執行那些事情，同時沒有讓皇室的人發現自己還活著。

到後來要求雪莉成為自己的妻子，這件事情還請教過賽巴斯欽，只是後來被賽巴斯欽用來拐謝爾的招數之一，兩人都有種惡趣味就是非常的喜歡逗弄自己的另外一半，因此在某些方面是同好。

同時也非常的信任賽巴斯欽所請回來的那些僕人。

瑞秋．凡多姆海伍

謝爾的母親，安潔莉娜（紅夫人）的姊姊。頭髮顏色為亞麻色，遺傳自母親。屬於從不擺架子的溫柔姊姊，這也是安潔莉娜喜歡姊姊的原因。生前患有氣喘病。於凡多姆海伍宅邸與丈夫一同遭謀殺後被放火毀屍，死狀悽慘。

田中

凡多姆海伍家的老總管。

常常無所事事的喝茶，幾乎完全沒在做事的老爺爺。但年輕時，是前任凡多姆海伍伯爵（謝爾的父親）的得力助手。

常把某種神秘味素看成是糖加進飲料裡。（由偽裝的克雷爾所泡的花茶便可猜測神秘味素極有可能是味之素）

在需要特別解說的時候，會變身成正常版田中先生，但年紀大體力不佳，因此時間只有三分鐘。

梅琳

凡多姆海伍家的家事女僕。個性迷糊，且笨手笨腳。有極度嚴重的遠視，所以總是掛著眼鏡。（不過現在度數不合）。對賽巴斯欽有好感。經常弄破碗盤、茶具，破 壞力不比菲尼安差。被賽巴斯欽吐槽「她的問題根本就不在於視力好不好，而是自己的腦袋」。疑似中國籍。在成為女僕前曾是擁有神人般的準度的狙擊手。

菲尼安

凡多姆海伍家的園丁。男性。個性爽朗但迷糊非凡的年輕人，為最典型的笨蛋。有將一整個花園瞬間變成荒地的能力。力氣巨大無比，常把樹折斷（有時是謝爾的柺杖）。喜歡暴坊伯爵。在成為園丁之前是作為研究"怪力"的白老鼠。

巴爾德

凡多姆海伍家的廚師。男性。嘴裡常叼著一根菸。雖然是廚師，但是對於處理生肉是用火焰放射器之類的武器去料理，認為那是種藝術；而做出來的東西八成是焦炭其餘二成是有害物質。

在成為廚師之前是軍隊的中士，非常會運用戰術，同時也是爆破專家，射擊能力也很強(雖然比不上梅琳)。

伊莉莎白．米多福特

小名莉西。

謝爾的未婚妻。外表甜美，個性開朗活潑、任性的小女孩。喜歡可愛的布偶、洋裝、飾品、幫謝爾選衣服。迷戀謝爾可說是到了瘋狂的地步。

法蘭西絲．米多福特

伊莉莎白的母親，前凡多姆海伍伯爵的妹妹，謝爾的姑姑。

個性嚴格守矩，尊崇強勁及光明磊落的人。喜歡看到謝爾和賽巴斯欽梳旁分。認為賽巴斯欽的臉、髮型、個性都很下流，不過認定賽巴斯欽的存在不可或缺。被賽巴 斯欽當作謝爾少爺學習的典範。外貌、體術樣樣行的究極夫人，據說在女王的擊劍大會上以「超越凡人的力量」打敗騎士團團長米多福特侯爵而結婚。被賽巴斯欽評 論為「擁有強勁及美貌的怪物(誤)→貴夫人」。

安潔莉娜．達雷斯

前巴奈特男爵夫人，因為經常穿著紅色，所以通稱紅夫人。謝爾的阿姨，瑞秋的妹妹。王立倫敦醫院女醫師。黃腔高手，喜歡摸賽巴斯欽的屁股。以前討厭遺傳自她 父親的紅髮，看到姊姊亞麻色頭髮時，羨慕又嫉妒。直到她喜歡的前凡多姆海伍伯爵（謝爾的父親）說她的紅髮美麗，而喜歡上了紅色。前凡多姆海伍伯爵要和她的 姊姊結婚，所以失望難過，但心裡卻還是祝福他們。後來，瑞秋生了謝爾。

在舞會上認識了巴奈特男爵，兩人結婚。不幸的是，懷了孩子不久，男爵不幸被失控的馬車撞死，肚子裡的小孩也因內臟破裂，必須強制將胎兒及子宮切除。在瑞秋 的關心下很快的就出院，並且前邀去謝爾的十歲生日宴會。就在她前往慶祝會上，凡多姆海伍一家慘遭某人殺害，伯爵、夫人的死狀悽慘，但是卻找不到小孩的屍 體。

後來當上醫師。幫妓女作墮胎手術時，因為妓女的一段話，怨恨油然而生，她失去、渴望的東西，妓女卻想拋棄。於是，她開始謀殺被她動過墮胎手術的妓女，並將 子宮一併挖除。久而久之，警方與妓女通稱凶手為「開膛手傑克」。後來克雷爾出現，說他們是同病相憐（不能生子），並協助她。

幾個月過後，失蹤的謝爾找到了，且身邊多了一個穿的一身黑的執事。

謝爾前來逮捕「開膛手傑克」，接踵而來的怨恨，不願意再讓姊姊剝奪她的東西了，決定把謝爾殺掉。最後還是無法對謝爾下手，引來克雷爾的失望。最後被克雷爾殺掉。

克雷爾．沙多克里夫

赤執事(紅執事)。男性（不過卻自稱女演員）。

偽裝時為個性懦弱、膽小、迷糊的黑髮執事。解除偽裝為赤色長髮、性格殘暴的死神，喜歡的顏色是紅色。武器為「死神鐮刀」，外表像電鋸，什麼都可以切割，包 括惡魔、和死神。效果為「走馬燈劇場」。決定台詞「好歹我也是個執事DEATH★（これでも執事DEATH★）」，"DEATH"的發音與日語肯定句句 尾"です"相同。

原本因為對紅夫人的殺人舉動有興趣，後來因到紅夫人對謝爾下不了手，而對紅夫人失去興趣而殺掉她。同性戀、虐待狂及被虐症情形嚴重者。因為殺害名單上以外的人，及未經申請就使用死神鐮刀，被威廉以暴力手段帶走。見到葬儀社的真面目後便迷戀上他

威廉．T．史皮爾斯

簡稱威廉。死神派遣協會管理課的死神。戴眼鏡的男人。個性冷漠、認真的公務員類型。口頭禪是「絕不接受無薪加班。」

武器是可伸縮的長柄夾。稱惡魔（賽巴斯欽）是會寄生在人類身上的「害獸」。

劉

中國貿易公司「崑崙」英國分店店長。販賣鴉片到英國，並開了鴉片館。男性。臉上常咪著眼、掛著微笑，身穿旗袍，功夫了得。經常佯裝一副甚麼都知道的態度。實際身份是中國上海「青幫」的一員。在英國城西一帶很有勢力。

藍貓

劉的義妹。身材姣好，身穿中國服的年輕女性。平時話很少，但力量卻大的嚇人。必要時會手持釘錘（武器）。劉說過因為要掃蕩老鼠，才會養貓（藍貓）。

葬儀社

外表為長髮遮眼、戴著高帽、臉上有疤的男性。個性陰陽怪氣，講起話來會令人毛骨悚然。喜歡惡作劇（像是躲在棺材裡嚇人），幫遺體「驗屍」。職如其名，開葬 儀社。謝爾調查「開膛手傑克事件」的情報提供者。所有傢俱皆不正常（椅子＝棺材，茶杯＝燒杯）。真實身份為審判過羅賓漢的傳說中的死神，因為退休的關係所 以看起來很沒精神。

阿雷斯特．錢帕

通稱多爾伊子爵。外表為金髮的美少年。個性自戀。守備範圍很廣。稱呼謝爾（變裝後）為知更鳥，就算曾經拍賣過他（她）還是念念不忘。常於自家宅邸裡舉辦神 秘聚會（販賣人口）為起初「開膛手傑克事件」的嫌疑犯。最後判定他為人口販子，被警方逮捕。確定不是開膛手傑克。後來因為用錢疏通蘇格蘭警方，所以咖哩品 評會上以裁判角色豋場。

哈洛德．威斯特．傑布

貿易商老闆。與凡多姆公司接觸過一次。喜歡炫耀錢財、品牌，這點令謝爾相當反感。為了得到皇室御用品牌，用條件僱用阿格尼。在印度到政客友人家作客時，因迷戀上米娜，因此將她帶回英國。

維多利亞女王（Queen Victoria）

個性豪放、大方的老婆婆。一提到死去的亞伯特親王就會跪在地上痛哭。稱呼謝爾「弟弟」。據說深受全國人民喜愛的卡通「暴坊伯爵」的模特兒就是陛下本人。

約翰．伯朗（John Brown）

女王陛下的隨縱。隨身攜帶亞伯特娃娃。當女王提到亞伯特親王而哭泣會用腹語安慰她。

暴坊伯爵（暴れん坊伯爵）

超人氣節目「暴坊伯爵」的主角。為一位裝扮成平民的貴族，喜歡濟弱扶傾，制裁惡人。

索馬．阿斯曼

加達爾班卡爾番國國王的第26王子，17歲。為了找尋強行被一個英國貴族帶走的侍女米娜而到英國。自小常獨自留於宮殿中，既不為父皇所喜，母后亦只專注於 討好國王，令索馬的生活十分孤單。而米娜則如姊姊一樣對他照顧有加，所以對他來說，米娜是個親人一般，甚至於愛人。目前和阿格尼暫居在謝爾的宅邸。

阿格尼

黃執事。索馬的近身隨從。原名是「阿爾夏多」。原本生於祭司之家，但由於自小見到父親慾情權力，造成自己亦不信神，犯下各種暴行。在受刑之前被索馬所救，從此洗心革面，跟從王子辦事並改名為「阿格尼」。認為索馬王子是神一樣的存在。

擁有「神之右手（迦梨女神）」，進入「精神集中（SAMADHI）」的狀態後便會不顧一切對目標進行攻擊。神之右手另外一個功能是調配出令眾人為之陶醉的咖哩香料。能適當發揮謝爾家的園丁、女傭、料理長的能力令他們都變得十分能幹。與賽巴斯欽比賽西洋劍時打成平手。

米娜

索馬的侍女。在索馬遇到阿格尼之前就一直服侍他。對王子既溫柔又關心，如同姊姊一般。但那只是假象。受不了王子的任性，及一輩子都是侍女的命運（因印度的種姓制度，一輩子都是侍女），跟隨威斯特回到英國。事後被王子發現，態度變的相當惡劣。

☆為自創人物，或是本來應有的人物而不確定名字的人。


	2. Chapter 2

故事開始：

在十九世紀維多利亞女王時代的英國，眾多貴族當中的凡多姆海伍家是女王的走狗，是管理黑社會的統領，專門處理那些見不得人的事件，只要有關黑社會裡面的事情都是由他們來處理。

只是不知道什麼原因讓上任當家死於非命，剩下的只有當初被救活的孩子，世人不清楚凡多姆海伍家到底是發生什麼事情，剩下的孩子被惡魔救活，和惡魔締結契約。 

沒有人知道其實上任當家有幸運的存活下來，那是上任當家有和墮落天使締結契約的關係，被墮落天使給救活，但是妻子就不幸命喪火海，而兇手一直都沒有抓到， 對此讓文森和謝爾、夏爾感到存疑。

「謝爾、夏爾，起床了。」雪兒正在叫醒兩位繼子。

「唔……」謝爾清醒過來。

「嗯…」夏爾揉揉自己的眼睛。

「早安，謝爾、夏爾。」雪兒把窗簾拉開讓陽光照進來。

「小媽，早安。」謝爾完全清醒過來。

「媽咪，早安…」夏爾還是很想要睡覺，雪兒看見後微笑沒多說什麼。

「雪兒，老爺找妳，少爺剩下的由我來。」賽巴斯欽微笑的說。

「我知道了，麻煩你了，路西法哥哥。」雪兒微笑的看著賽巴斯欽。

「夏爾就交給我，別讓老爺等太久。」雷蒙微笑的對妹妹說。

「好。」雪兒笑笑的回應兩位兄長。

雪兒來到主臥室找自己最愛的人，她是文森續弦的妻子，文森從以前就非常的喜歡雪兒，妻子瑞秋過世後就娶雪兒為妻，文森看見自己的妻子回到房間只是微笑，雪兒看見文森只是無奈的不知道要說什麼才好。

似乎沒有看見自己文森就會不高興，這樣的讓習慣自由的雪兒非常的不喜歡，文森了解到自己的妻子不喜歡自己這樣子，怎麼樣都盡量不要去煩妻子，要不然的話雪兒一定會不會理會自己。

文森把妻子抱在懷裡，雪兒不是不懂丈夫想要表達的意思，只是雪兒臉上沒什麼笑臉，只有無奈的樣子，文森有的時候喜歡看雪兒無奈的樣子，不知道從什麼時候起，逗弄雪兒是文森的樂趣之一。

「好嘛！別這樣啦！」文森撒嬌的說。

「誰管你，我要去做事了啦！」雪兒很想要掙脫文森的懷抱。

「雪莉，陪陪我嘛！」文森又用撒嬌的語氣說話。

「我考慮看看。」雪兒真的不打算理人。

謝爾在賽巴斯欽的打理下已經準備要做事，父親已經把事情都交給他，他就要好好的把事情給做好，如果需要幫忙的話文森是會幫忙他的，謝爾覺得回到人間的感覺有一種恍如隔世的感覺，只是賽巴斯欽依舊在自己的身邊。

謝爾在某些時候會依賴賽巴斯欽，賽巴斯欽總是微笑的陪伴在謝爾的身邊，由於賽巴斯欽太過完美讓謝爾唯一的趣味就是整賽巴斯欽，賽巴斯欽也幾乎都一一的接受下來，任由謝爾這樣的整自己，反正對賽巴斯欽來說這一點也不會造成困擾。

夏爾非常的依賴雷蒙，這點大家都很清楚，因為夏爾的個性本來就很依賴人，雷蒙自然不會介意，反而很喜歡讓夏爾依賴自己，只要夏爾開心他什麼都可以替他做。

凡多姆海伍家的人今天悠閒的吃著自己的早餐，是墮落天使的雪兒並不需要進食，除非真的有必要的話就需要，不過一般的情況就和普通的惡魔一樣可以不需要進食，惡魔需要吃的東西是人類的靈魂。

賽巴斯欽和雷蒙偶爾會在夜晚的時候去狩獵，那是因為自己的身體真的需要人類的靈魂，大多雪兒還是會跟他們一起吃早餐，補充一下自己的體力，墮落天使多少還是需要吃點東西。

補充體力方式很簡單，就是稍微吃點人類的食物就可以，不需要有太多麻煩的事情，對於靈魂的補充是可有可無的狀態，需不需要就看墮落天使本身的意志來決定，視情況而定。


	3. Chapter 3

艾達在母親的懷裡亂動，三歲的艾達就是不肯乖乖的讓母親餵食東西吃，賽巴斯欽看見這樣的情形只是把艾達抱起來，艾達看見是自己最喜歡的舅舅馬上就乖乖的讓賽巴斯欽餵食。

雪兒看見這樣的情況只是無奈的笑笑，因為自己很小的時候也是有這樣的情形出現，因為跟賽巴斯欽的年紀多少有些差距，在很小的時候只肯乖乖的讓賽巴斯欽幫自己動手打理。

艾達的樣子讓賽巴斯欽想到自己妹妹以前小時候的樣子，不過那已經是很久以前的事情，賽巴斯欽確定艾達吃飽後就去做自己的事情，雪兒把艾達接過手來照顧，謝 爾趁此機會摸摸妹妹的臉頰，讓艾達哈哈大笑不已。

「謝爾、夏爾，今天陪我和艾達去街上逛逛好不好？」雪兒看見謝爾的樣子刻意問。

「好。」謝爾馬上高興的點頭。

「嗯。」夏爾很開心可以和雪兒一起出門。

謝爾和夏爾最喜歡的一件事情就是和自己的繼母一起出去玩，雪兒偶爾會帶艾達到街上去逛逛，讓艾達適應一下外頭的情形，雖然住在郊區多少還是會有點不方便，但是雪兒偶爾還是很喜歡到市區去逛逛。

主要的原因就是雪兒很喜歡在人群當中找事情做，謝爾和夏爾對於這點比較不懂是為什麼，賽巴斯欽、雷蒙卻知道雪兒到底是需要什麼樣的東西，人的精氣就是天使最好的食物來源。

就算是墮落天使也是需要這樣東西，畢竟天使是回應人類需求的代理人，也就是神的代理人，不過墮落天使和墮天使不屬於天使一族，只是需要的東西會相同而已。

謝爾和夏爾知道自己一點也不討厭雪兒，自從自己出生後雪兒就一直的在照顧他們，同時他們也發現到雪兒的秘密，除了父親文森之外就只有自己知道雪兒並不是人類的秘密，謝爾和夏爾從沒有把這個秘密告訴任何人。

倔強的謝爾或許在個性上真的跟雪兒是很合得來，謝爾知道雪兒用盡自己的力量把他和父親還有夏爾給救出來，只可惜沒有把自己的親生母親瑞秋給救起，雪兒對於這點真的非常的自責。

後來在惡魔界當中療傷的時候聽見父親對自己和夏爾說，他其實從沒有愛上自己的親生母親，因為利益的關係必須要聯姻，當初自己的祖父對於父親做的事情只是微 微的皺眉，祖父知道父親喜歡的人是雪兒，可惜因為家族利益的關係需要犧牲父親自己的婚姻關係，同時雪兒知道自己的身分刻意放棄兩人在一起的機會。

「媽媽，妳看~布偶熊。」艾達看見很可愛的布偶熊。

「艾達想要嗎？」雪兒問懷裡的女兒。

「要、要。」艾達很想要布偶熊。

「好。」雪兒把布偶熊買了下來。

雪兒顧好艾達後就轉頭看謝爾，微笑的看著謝爾等待謝爾、夏爾說出他們想要的東西，謝爾和夏爾在逛街的時候很少會看見自己想要的東西，他們總覺得自己擁有的東西很多，不需要刻意去買任何的東西。

賽巴斯欽總是會幫忙他準備好衣物，還有就是雪兒和賽巴斯欽會依照謝爾、夏爾本身的氣質準備許多的東西來配合自己，謝爾、夏爾一點也不覺得自己缺了什麼樣的東西，因此每次逛街只有自己的妹妹買東西，他們都很少會想要買任何的東西，如果真的需要的話，雪兒還是會買給他們。

「謝爾、夏爾，你們沒有想要的東西？」雪兒刻意這樣問。

「嗯！沒有，小媽，我們回家吧！」謝爾還是不適應人群。

「媽咪，我沒有想要的東西，我們回家吧！」夏爾牽起雪兒的手。

「好。」雪兒笑笑的沒有說什麼。

回到家不意外的看見賽巴斯欽對家裡的三位僕人感到頭大，雪兒看見這樣的情況只是微笑的去幫忙，夏爾接過手把妹妹帶到房間裡去，謝爾則是要去處理家族裡面的事物。

有些事情還是公司的事情，只要不要是太複雜的事情謝爾都會自己親自處理，然後再交給自己的父親批准，文森會確實的看著謝爾弄的東西到底可不可以，讓謝爾學習到很多待人處世的方法。

凡多姆海伍公司是專門製造小孩子的玩具，謝爾總是會用盡自己的心思去想給小孩子的玩具，不只是自己和夏爾玩過還有給三歲的妹妹玩，只有小孩子知道什麼是適合小孩子的玩具。

「菲尼安，可以幫我一下嗎？」雪兒決定利用他們三人的特長去處理事情。

雪兒知道他們三人弄的事情總是會讓賽巴斯欽頭大，還好自己總是知道要怎樣去處理他們三個的特長，要不然賽巴斯欽一定會很生氣，雪兒至少還分的出來賽巴斯欽生氣的樣子，敏感的謝爾也很容易就察覺到賽巴斯欽生氣的樣子。

賽巴斯欽趁著妹妹指揮僕人做事情後把茶點端給謝爾，謝爾總是會刻意在空檔時間吃點小東西，賽巴斯欽總是會滿足謝爾的要求，這個家中的人除了僕人們以外其他人早已經不是人類，文森和謝爾的體內已經流有惡魔的血液，田中先生之外的人是賽巴斯欽刻意找人保護宅邸的人。

「夫人，您要的東西拿來了。」梅琳把東西拿給雪兒。

「謝謝妳，梅琳。」雪兒微笑的對梅琳說。

「夫人，小姐我要去照顧嗎？」梅琳知道自己平常的時間就是陪家中的小姐玩。

「嗯…看看老爺要不要照顧？梅琳想要陪艾達玩？」雪兒微笑的看著梅琳。

「小姐很乖，我很喜歡和小姐在一起。」梅琳說出自己的感覺。

「這樣呀！艾達也很喜歡梅琳呢！」雪兒知道女兒真的很喜歡梅琳。

「梅琳很喜歡和小姐、少爺們、老爺、夫人在一起。」梅琳說出自己的願望。

「呵呵！對了，梅琳，下次我們去換眼鏡吧！度數應該不夠了。」雪兒說出這句話。

「可是…夫人…。」梅琳不太想要換掉謝爾給的眼鏡。

「舊的眼鏡可以保留下來，度數不夠做事不方便，總是要換眼鏡的。」雪兒拍拍梅琳的頭。

「是的，夫人。」梅琳聽見雪兒的話感到高興。

「呵呵！」雪兒繼續做自己的事情。

賽巴斯欽來到書房看見謝爾正在努力的解決公司的事情，謝爾看見賽巴斯欽只是優雅的端上自己想要吃的東西，謝爾微笑的看著賽巴斯欽，現在是他們兩人單獨的相處時間，賽巴斯欽總是會用自己的方式去寵謝爾。

謝爾很珍惜這段時間可以單獨相處在一起，其實他們有很多的時間可以單獨的相處在一起，但是賽巴斯欽不喜歡錯過很多的時間，雖然時間對於惡魔來說不是很重要，對於人類來說時間就是金錢，很多事情可以很快的處理完成就必須要很快的處理完成，不能因為私人的事情就耽誤這些事情。

「今天的點心是什麼？」謝爾撒嬌的問。

「巧克力蛋糕和錫蘭紅茶。」賽巴斯欽把點心給端上桌。

「好好吃喔！」謝爾吃下蛋糕後馬上表現出高興的表情。

「您真是愛吃甜食。」賽巴斯欽摸摸謝爾的臉頰。

「不要把我的臉當成貓的肉球來玩。」謝爾知道賽巴斯欽想要做什麼。

「少爺，您這是說什麼，我才不會這樣做。」賽巴斯欽笑的開心。

兩人就這樣的玩在一起，謝爾在賽巴斯欽抱在懷裡，謝爾很喜歡在賽巴斯欽的懷裡撒嬌，自己的另外一面只有親密的人可以看見，脆弱的一面只有賽巴斯欽可以看見，謝爾是不會在賽巴斯欽以外的人面前顯現出自己最脆弱的樣子。

賽巴斯欽也知道這件事情，賽巴斯欽也不會刻意搓破謝爾的任何的謊言，只要謝爾想要做什麼事情他都可以接受，只要自己可愛的情人不會變心什麼事情都可以，賽巴斯欽很疼愛謝爾的一切，是非常的疼愛。

謝爾很高興可以有賽巴斯欽依靠，當初發生事情的時候自己真的不知道要怎樣才好，失去自己最溫暖的家真的很恐怖，現在好不容易家已經找回來了，但是人事以非早已經不是他當初的那個家。

自己的體內已經擁有惡魔的血液，這些已經都成為不可抹滅的事情，謝爾對於這樣的事情並沒有什麼感覺，只要辦好女王交代的任務和處理好自己的事情就好，賽巴斯欽會一直陪伴自己到最後。

賽巴斯欽是自己唯一的依靠，只要可以在賽巴斯欽的身邊就好了，謝爾現在的願望就是這個，賽巴斯欽也懂謝爾的意思，會永遠的陪伴在謝爾的身邊，謝爾的願望也是賽巴斯欽想要達成的願望之一，賽巴斯欽早已經認定謝爾為自己的伴侶。

文森知道當初那場大火是誰引起的，只是現在的他一點也不想要去報仇，畢竟自己已經沒有什麼好牽掛的事情，只是對於那件事情真的有點耿耿於懷，現在他刻意都把事情交給謝爾處理。

凡多姆海伍現在的當家是謝爾不是他，只要謝爾可以把事情處理好就好，至於要報仇的事情到時候等所有的事情都處理完成後再說，雪兒和賽巴斯欽都知道文森的意圖，他們沒有去阻止文森。

他們知道這些事情是他們不可能插手的事情，要是可以的話惡魔和天使早就顛覆人類的世界，惡魔可以散發疾病來奪取人類的靈魂，但是不可以干預人間要發生的事情，撒旦禁止他們這些惡魔這樣做，包含撒旦最疼愛的兒子路西法，天神也不會讓米迦勒來干預人類的事情。

賽巴斯欽讓謝爾撒嬌一段時間後就讓謝爾去做事情，自己也有一些事情要處理的關係離開了書房，謝爾知道賽巴斯欽不是故意要這樣做，只是他們的事情真的很多要處理，賽巴斯欽已經很疼愛他。

謝爾發現到自己想要的事情賽巴斯欽幾乎都會幫他達到，只要可以看見自己的笑容和逗弄倔強的自己是賽巴斯欽的喜好，謝爾也知道自己的情人很喜歡逗弄自己的繼母也是他的妹妹雪兒。

賽巴斯欽覺得那樣的雪兒很好玩，就像是自己的反應一樣，賽巴斯欽是那樣完美的人，而且這樣完美的人還是屬於自己，謝爾怎麼會不高興呢！只要可以看見賽巴斯欽什麼事情都可以的，這是謝爾的感覺。

文森看著窗外的風景，女兒已經被女僕帶下去玩耍，雪兒現在正在忙一些事情，自己只好乖乖的看書和把謝爾交給他的文件看了一遍，不知道為什麼文森覺得現在自己好像很無奈的感覺，是因為自己的身分不能曝光還是怎樣。


	4. Chapter 4

「呵呵！反正哥哥會好好教導謝爾。」雪兒微笑的看著丈夫。

賽巴斯欽正在教導謝爾跳舞，賽巴斯欽的腳已經被謝爾踩到不下十次，連謝爾本人都感到很不好意思，畢竟自己真的對跳舞不是那樣在行，賽巴斯欽卻說一定要教到謝爾會才可以。

這次的任務是要查出橫行在倫敦街頭的殺手開膛手傑克的真面目，而賽巴斯欽查詢到的一個線索跟貴族有關，因此需要混入那個貴族所舉辦的舞會當中，確定一下到 底是怎麼回事。

不擅長交際的謝爾對於跳舞真的很苦惱，可是又不能讓自己的父親出面，那樣的話一定會造成文森的困擾，謝爾正在想要和誰一起參加這場舞會，謝爾找的人是中國貿易公司『崑崙』在英國分店的店長劉，也是上海『青幫』的成員。

除了劉會一起參加外就還有劉的乾妹妹藍貓會一起跟他們參加這場宴會，至於宴會的邀請函本來是想請紅夫人弄到手，但是謝爾對此排斥很久，而是由雪兒透過關係拿到，只是沒想到紅夫人和伊莉莎白她們都會參加。

「不過我沒想到妳竟然可以透過關係拿到那個舞會的邀請函。」文森對於妻子的能力有些感到不可思議。

「之前剛好認識到某位貴族的夫人，那位交際花很樂意幫忙。」雪兒覺得當初被迫參加貴夫人的晚宴有所收穫感到有點成就感。

「果然打通人脈還是要交際應酬才可以。」文森深深的理解這個道理。

「至少當初的人脈並沒有因此而切斷。」雪兒優雅的喝了一口茶。

賽巴斯欽很清楚當年雪兒不過是在文森身邊的一個執事，和別人不同的是文森特立獨行讓一位女人成為執事，也是貴族中少見擁有兩個執事的人，為了留住雪兒用這樣的手段讓賽巴斯欽佩服。

而且和自家執事有婚外情卻鮮少人知道，表示文森把消息隱藏的很久，身為文森的妻子瑞秋早在嫁入這個家的時候就知曉，人前恩愛的夫妻很難想像兩人其實並不相愛，只因為兩家聯姻是關乎利益的問題。

賽巴斯欽很清楚這次要先去皇宮參加宴會，回來之後才要去好好調查那個嫌疑犯，只是謝爾對跳舞這件事還是不行，賽巴斯欽實在不知道要怎麼說，要求完美的賽巴斯欽可是會好好訓練謝爾。

「賽巴斯欽，父親和小媽他們之間到底…」有時候謝爾還是會想要問清楚上一代的恩怨情仇。

「雪兒她，曾經是老爺的執事，聽雪兒說，很久以前她救過老爺的命。」賽巴斯欽只是簡短的訴說故事。

「那為什麼？」謝爾比較不懂自己的父親的想法。

「老爺對雪兒的印象太過深刻，無法忘記依人的身影，因此再次相逢的時候，老爺請求立下契約，之後雪兒就成為執事在老爺身邊幫忙。」賽巴斯欽一邊教導謝爾跳舞一邊告訴謝爾。

「那和我母親的婚姻真的是利益關係，是嗎？」謝爾大概知道是怎麼回事。

「是的，那時候老爺曾經和家族反應過，但還是沒法子，才會造成老爺和夫人他們在人前恩愛，人後各自去做自己的事情。」賽巴斯欽不懂人類的愛恨交織是怎麼回事。

「為什麼還會生下我和夏爾？」謝爾聽到後有些不開心。

「老爺和夫人共同的決定，少爺您和夏爾少爺同時也是他們之間愛的結晶。」賽巴斯欽摸摸謝爾的臉頰。

「真的是這樣嗎？」謝爾有種想要嘆氣的感覺，畢竟對於父母親的關係他不知道要怎麼說。

「少爺，請您不要去想太多，在老爺心中夫人還是有不可取代的地位，只是老爺先愛上的人是雪兒罷了。」賽巴斯欽抬起謝爾的下巴親吻謝爾。

謝爾因為賽巴斯欽這樣的動作而睜大眼睛，這是賽巴斯欽獨特的安慰方式，或許是自己懂了父親那時候的感覺，如果沒有遇到賽巴斯欽，家裡沒有發生變故的話，自己也許會和伊莉莎白結婚，沒有什麼感覺的度過未來的日子。

可是當遇到一位自己真心愛上的人，那時候自己就會不擇手段的排除萬難，父親那時候沒有辦法排除掉是因為利益上不得不這麼做，但是自己可以和伊莉莎白解除婚約卻是讓人歡喜的事情。

謝爾知道父親把母親當成是自己家人一般，早在婚前就已經告知過自己一輩子不會愛上她，可是母親卻還是選擇嫁給父親，和繼母的相處是那樣和諧，沒有任何的吵吵鬧鬧，而繼母並沒有做出越矩的事情來。

儘管文森流連忘返，雪兒還是會催促文森回到瑞秋的身邊，當謝爾和夏爾出生的時候雪兒也幫忙帶過一陣子，讓瑞秋非常感謝雪兒的幫忙，畢竟在英國沒有三妻四妾這種制度，卻在貴族當中多少有流行包養情婦的文化在。

因此許多貴族在外頭多少難免有私生子、私生女的存在，至於其他家庭謝爾是不知道，可是自己家卻是那樣和諧，而自己和夏爾會把雪兒當成是另外一個母親也是自己的親生母親瑞秋的關係。

「賽巴斯欽，我命令你，永遠不要離開我、背叛我。」謝爾聽見這個故事後吐出這句話來。

「Yes, My Lord。」賽巴斯欽微笑的看著謝爾，他不會做出背叛謝爾的事情來，更不會對謝爾說謊。

謝爾相信賽巴斯欽並不會背叛自己，賽巴斯欽早已經決定要要讓謝爾成為自己的另外一半，因此不管發生什麼事情賽巴斯欽都會想辦法解決，並且讓謝爾可以平安順利的把事情處理好。

「果然有賽巴斯欽的教導謝爾的舞步不需要擔心了，賽巴斯欽果然是個好老師。」這天紅夫人來到宅邸拿出漂亮的衣服給謝爾換穿。

「我只是一名執事罷了（私は悪魔で執事ですから），教導少爺是我的責任。」賽巴斯欽微笑的說著。

『我聽你在鬼扯，可惡，為什麼偏偏小媽和父親不在家？！』謝爾聽見紅夫人和賽巴斯欽的對話在心裡面狂罵。

「謝爾穿起來果然很可愛。」夏爾看見這樣的情形笑笑的說。

「最好是啦！你也要給我一起參加！」謝爾聽見弟弟說的話馬上命令他一起來參加。

「什麼啦！謝爾你太過分了啦！」夏爾聽見謝爾說的話馬上大叫。

「少爺，我已經幫您準備好衣服了，您就和謝爾少爺一起參加宴會吧！」雷蒙笑笑的說著。

「雷蒙你這個混蛋！」夏爾聽見自家執事說的話馬上大罵。

謝爾對於裝扮成女孩子的樣子實在不知道要說什麼，皇家宴會雖然不一定要裝扮成女孩子，但是要調查的那位貴族卻必須要掩人耳目，所以不得已必須要這樣做，害的謝爾實在不知道要說什麼才好。

維多利亞女王聽見自己的裝扮似乎挺有興趣的樣子，要自己裝扮成女孩子參加皇家宴會，這點謝爾聽見就很生氣，不知道哪個人把情報給洩漏出去，讓女王知道這件事。

『混帳，我一定要把洩漏說我穿女裝給女王知道的人碎屍萬段。』謝爾被馬甲套到很不舒服。

「好像不小心把謝爾穿女裝的事情給洩漏出去了。」文森笑笑的說著，全然不知道自家兒子已經在罵他。

「老爺，您這麼做根本就是太故意了，少爺知道後會很生氣。」田中先生無奈的看著自家老爺。

「呵呵！有趣的事情還是多點人觀賞比較好。」文森的惡趣味真的和賽巴斯欽很相似。

「請別太過分，要是雪莉夫人知道，可會沒完沒了。」田中先生可是很清楚雪兒的個性。

對此文森只是笑笑的，表示說一定不會有問題，賽巴斯欽知道是自己洩漏給女王知道，因此賽巴斯欽一定會擋下來，謝爾不會知道是自己洩漏給女王知曉，至於自家妻子文森自有辦法處理。

兩個孩子裝扮不一樣的樣子去參加宴會，不過穿上的衣服都是女裝，為的就是要找出開膛手到底是誰，而且面對其他的貴族讓他們兩人實在是不知道要說什麼，而且他們還要躲伊莉莎白。

「咦？那裡有兩個好可愛的女生喔！」伊莉莎白的聲音傳入謝爾和夏爾的耳裡，他們兩人背瘠馬上發涼。

「一定要躲開莉西。」謝爾抓住夏爾的手說出這句話。

「嗯。」夏爾當然知道為什麼要逃開伊莉莎白。

「咦？怎麼一轉眼那兩個可愛的女孩子就不見了。」伊莉莎白轉頭沒看見謝爾和夏爾。

謝爾和夏爾馬上離開伊莉莎白的視線，然後去找他們認為有嫌疑的貴族，只是他們沒想到竟然會被那位貴族拐走，還要出動他們兩人最愛的人來救他們，他們兩人對那位貴族不是很高興。

知更鳥是那位貴族對他們兩人的稱呼，當然他們兩人這才發現原來這位貴族有販賣人口的嫌疑，而且感覺起來好像是主謀的樣子，雖然沒有釣上大魚，但是也抓到一名嫌犯也是不錯的收穫。

賽巴斯欽和雷蒙看見他們兩人被關在籠子裡的樣子很想笑，夏爾一臉無辜的看著自己的執事，謝爾面無表情的看著賽巴斯欽，似乎是不想要妥協的樣子，當然賽巴斯欽看見謝爾這樣的表情也沒多說什麼。

「夏爾少爺，不是跟您說過要小心了嗎？」雷蒙把夏爾抱起來悶悶的抱怨。

「那，雷蒙，不要告訴媽咪，這樣媽咪會笑我的。」夏爾聽見這句話馬上跟自家執事撒嬌。

「不要告訴雪兒，那可以告訴老爺囉！」雷蒙故意逗自家少爺。

「連爹地都不可以說，不然他和媽咪都會笑我。」夏爾嘟著嘴告訴雷蒙說絕對不可以告訴文森和雪莉。

「那，謝爾少爺，您有話要說嗎？」賽巴斯欽歪下腰來問謝爾。

「我沒有話要說，畢竟是我和夏爾的疏失。」謝爾伸出手抓緊賽巴斯欽。

「真是愛撒嬌呢！謝爾少爺。」賽巴斯欽順手把謝爾抱在自己的懷裡。

「哼！」謝爾別過頭不去看賽巴斯欽。


End file.
